


My Funny Valentine

by Noir_Valentine



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Valentine/pseuds/Noir_Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny and Nick Valentine meet for the first time. *Fluff*</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Funny Valentine

Nick Valentine closed his eyes for a moment as the Sole survivor slept. Something was troubling him, and in great times of stress-he’d found himself thinking about Jenny again. He let the real Nick Valentine’s memories flood his cognitive cybernetics. The main memory seemed out of focus, but Nick couldn’t help smiling. There she was…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nick Valentine wasn’t expecting any new clients the evening she’d strolled through the doors to the small police department. Nick’s eyes were growing heavy. He’d been awake for at least 26 hours following various leads on his most recent case. He reviewed the notes, Eddie Winters was his prime suspect, but every lead he’d gotten ran cold. He ran trembling fingers through his dark hair. Nick was just about to put all his notes away in their designated files when an officer from the front desk opened the door. Nick sighed, his light brown eyes seemed to glimmer gold in the harsh light. The officer apologized: “I’m sorry detective, but it seems you have another lead for the Winter’s case…” Nick grimaced. “We see how far those have gotten me…Look, I’m gonna go home-can they come back tomorr-”

A woman of about 24 stepped around the officer in the doorway. Her voice was soft and timid when she spoke. “I really can’t wait-I…I think I know where Eddie went…Oh Mr. Valentine, please! I won’t take too long to tell you what you need to know.” The officer in the doorway put a hand on her shoulder. “Look ma’am, detective Valentine’s been working night ‘an day on this case. Maybe you could phone that information in tomorrow?” Nick shook his head with renewed energy and smiled at the officer. “I’ll be fine-please come in Miss?” He trailed off unsure she’d said her name. The woman stepped inside gratefully and smiled up at Nick. She was a little plain but in a charming way, Nick noted with a faint smile. “Jenny. Jenny Winter.” She said slowly not meeting Nick’s eyes. He could tell her body language showed shame. She sat down in the chair nearest the lamplight and began to speak: “Please, Eddie-he isn’t as awful as people think! He’s just misguided…and that dreadful woman he’s taken up with…” Nick placed a sympathetic hand on her arm and smiled warmly. Jenny composed herself and continued, “Eddie’s hiding out in Gherig Fletcher’s old mob den.” Nick sat down on the edge of his desk and looked Ms. Winter over a few times. “Why rat out your brother?” 

Jenny stared up at him in confusion. “Like I said detective, he’s not a bad man-just misguided…” She faltered for a moment and looked as though she may cry. Nick swallowed hard as her dark brown eyes fixed his in a hard gaze. “If anything, I’ve just gotten myself disowned by the Winters household…all because I truly believe Eddie CAN change.” Jenny’s voice quieted once more as she stood to leave. “Mr. Valentine?” She turned so quickly, she face planted into Nick’s chest. She stumbled back blushing, when she composed herself this time her expression was something akin to fear. “Promise me something?” She said slowly as Nick locked his office once they had stepped outside of it. He looked at her waiting for her to continue. “Please, don’t hurt him-He’ll turn himself in just don’t let anyone…” She swallowed hard, “Kill him. He’s all I have left.” She looked at the ground and didn’t catch Nick’s smile. He nodded as he led her out of the station and called her a cab. “I promise I won’t let that happen, but you have to promise me something too.” He said confidently. The woman looked back at him leaving the cab door ajar. Her expression was of puzzlement. “What could I possibly do for you Detective?” 

Nick grinned despite himself. “Well, one-you could call me Nick…and two, I’d love the opportunity to take you out for dinner tomorrow evening-just to be sure I caught all the details you’ve given me.” He watched her face for any signs he’d overstepped his limits. She smiled up at him like she had in the office.  
“I think I’d like that very much, Nick…” 

They had made arrangements then and there….  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Nick? Nick? Nick?!” The old synth sat up quickly. Had something happened while he’d been out of it? The sole survivor looked at him puzzled. “You okay?” they asked. Nick nodded clearing his mind again, “Yeah-ready to get a move on, partner?”


End file.
